FMA Meets EBay
by masterXofXalchemy
Summary: what would happen if Edward discovered what ebay was?And who in their right mind would sell a Philosophers Stone on EBAY! Plz read and review!


This was inspired by the Wierd Al song, 'I bought it on EBay'.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or EBay (But I might someday...-laughs evilly-)

FMA meets EBay

"Brother, what are you doing?" Alphonse asked his older brother Edward.

"Nothing!" Ed replied as he tried to cover up the computer screen. He was too slow. Al had seen what he was doing.

"EBay?" He said looking at his brother, "You mean you haven't been doing research for the past three hours?!"

"Ahhhhh…..no…..not exactly…" Edward said uncomfortably.

"What exactly _have _you been doing?" Alphonse said suspiciously. "You haven't bought anything, have you?"

"Well…..not yet." Ed admitted. "But I'm looking at a few things." He brought up a picture of a fluffy looking pink bathrobe. "I was thinking of buying this as a present for Winry……."

"Ummm…Brother….I don't think Winry needs a bathrobe." Al said.

"I know." Ed agreed, "But it's such a great deal I can't pass it up!" He clicked and pulled up another picture, "Hey, Al. Look at this! A rare, mint snow globe. You like snow globes, right?"

"Well yeah..." Al admitted, "But Brother I-"

"Then I'll buy it! It's a pretty good bargain!" He proceeded to bid on the snow globe.

"Hey, a 'slightly damaged' golf bag…..only $10.00! I gotta have it!"

"Ed!" Alphonse said, "The bag has a huge hole in the side! I'd call that more then slight damage….Besides, you don't even golf!"

Edward thought for a moment. A mischievous smile crossed his face. "I know, but I'll get it as a birthday present for Mustang! That way, he can't complain that I didn't get him a birthday present again and I can say I didn't notice the hole until after I bought it!"

Al sighed. Does the Colonel even golf….? He thought.

"Wow! Beanie babies! I haven't seen these in ages……And they have the tags still attached! I'm so buying these!"

Al had had enough. "Edward, we don't need any beanie babies!"

"Aww, come on Al!" Ed whined, "You can have the kitty one."

Al looked at the beanie baby kitten on the computer screen. It was so cute…..and he couldn't have a real cat, so a fake one would be the next best thing…. "Alright" He said with a sigh, "But only if I get the cat!"

Ed smiled and said, "I knew you'd see it my way!" He typed a few words into the computer and another image came up. "Cool! A case of vintage tube socks!"

"No." Alphonse said simply, "You do not need any tube socks! Especially vintage ones!"

Ed sighed and said, "Fine! Fun wrecker…." He was about to shut down the computer when something caught his eye. "No way!" Edward cried as a picture popped up on to the screen.

"What is it this time?" Al asked wearily.

"Al, you're not gonna believe this! Come here and look!"

Al reluctantly walked over to the computer. When he saw what he brother was staring at, he let out a gasp of shock. "Brother, is that….?"

"Yeah…I think so…" Ed whispered still in a state of shock himself. "I can't believe someone's selling a Philosophers Stone on EBay!"

"Neither can I……Whose selling it?" Al answered.

Ed checked the name of the person selling it. "Someone named 'GreenPalmTree'. Wow….weird name…. But who cares! We totally lucked out!"

"Are you sure it's real?" Al asked him uncertainly.

Ed bit his lip and said, "Well, no…..but it's worth a shot!" He bid on the Philosophers Stone.

Elsewhere…….

"Holy Crap!" Envy cried as he stared at his computer. "I can't believe it! Hey! Lust, Gluttony! Someone just bid on the Philosophers Stone I posted on EBay!"

"You What?!?" Lust cried. "You had a Philosophers stone all this time and didn't tell us?!"

"I'm allowed to have secrets." Envy said smugly. "What I can't believe is that someone would actually look for a philosopher's stone on EBay…." He checked the name of the person who had just bid. "'FullMetal12'. Wow, I wonder who that is." Envy said sarcastically.

Envy felt something on his shoulder and looked up. Lust had grown her fingers long and pointed. She was aiming them right at Envy. "Ummm…..Lust….can we talk about this?" Envy said nervously.

Lust smiled coldly. "We can talk about you giving me that Philosophers Stone you have."

"What?! No way! I just got a bid of a fortune for that thing!" Envy replied.

"Fine, Have it your way." Lust said, "Gluttony? You're hungry right? You can eat Envy if you want."

"Yummy." Gluttony said as he eyed Envy.

"Oh crap." Envy said. He then ran out the nearest window and down the street.

"Can I chase him Lust?" Gluttony asked.

"Knock yourself out." Lust replied. Gluttony smiled hungrily and ran after Envy.

I made this because I had writers block on another fma fanfic I'm working on. (and because the ebay song was stuck in my head...) Tell me if you like it!I Only planned for this to have one chapter so tell me if I should add another. P.S I made Ed's user name on Ebay FullMetal12 because he passed the state alchemy exam when he was 12.


End file.
